2019 - (04/03/2019) The April Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪April 3, 2019 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Enjoy the usual monthly changes to Ambuscade, adjustments to Ranger abilities, and new monthly Records of Eminence objectives. Read on for details. Event-related *'Monthly objectives have been added to Records of Eminence.' Four new objectives have been added to the Other > Monthly Objectives category of the Records of Eminence menu. These objectives change with each month's version update. Successfully completing these objectives will reward you with a special currency known as "Deeds of Heroism" (or simply "Deeds"), and you can earn rewards as you reach certain thresholds. **Deeds of Heroism Completing a monthly objective will earn you 10 Deeds of Heroism. You may view how many deeds you have accumulated by speaking with an A.M.A.N. Validator in one of the following locations. / / **Rewards available for total deeds You may receive your rewards from an A.M.A.N. Validator when you have reached the appropriate threshold. Below is an abridged list of rewards. Other rewards can be viewed by speaking with the A.M.A.N. Validator. ::: :::* Deeds will not be reset or deducted when the objectives are updated or you choose to receive a reward. Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'The following job adjustments have been made.' **'Ranger' ***The recast time of the ability Velocity Shot has been reduced from 300 to 60 seconds. ***The effects of the ability Scavenge have been adjusted. ****Up to three types of ammunition may be recovered per use. ****The ability no longer generates enmity. ****The recast time has been reduced from 180 to 60 seconds. ***The effects have the ability Sharpshot have been adjusted. ****Ranged accuracy will increase while under the effects of the ability. ****Maximum ranged accuracy will increase to 99% while under the effects of the ability. **'Corsair' ***The effects of the ability Light Shot on Dia have been changed, and the effect no longer stacks. * In line with this change, Light Shot no longer has any effect on the priority of Dia. ***The effects of the ability Dark Shot on Bio have been changed, and the effect no longer stacks. * In line with this change, Dark Shot no longer has any effect on the priority of Bio. **'The defense down effect of the white magic spell Dia has been adjusted.' Numbers in parenthesis represent the value when affected by the Corsair ability Light Shot. :::: **'The attack down effect of the black magic spell Bio has been adjusted.' Numbers in parenthesis represent the value when affected by the Corsair ability Dark Shot. :::: Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'The following items’ icons have been adjusted.' Karambit / Tauret / Naegling / Nandaka / Dolichenus / Lycurgos / Drepanum / Shining One / Gokotai / Hachimonji / Maxentius / Xoanon / Ullr Resolved Issues *The issue wherein the Debahocho and Debahocho +1 could not be vendored. Known Issues * No issues reported for this version update.